


The Chain Gang's All Here

by haruka



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Prince of Tennis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-20
Updated: 2005-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakaki is in charge of detention, and to his surprise, finds his entire team there.</p><p>This was the result of a word prompt.  The prompt word is stated at the end of the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chain Gang's All Here

The Chain Gang's All Here (Prince of Tennis)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Sakaki Tarou wasn't in the mood to handle detention room duty, but all teachers in Hyotei had to take their turn. At least it wouldn't interfere with tennis practice, as there wasn't one scheduled for today. On the other hand, judging from the din that was coming from the room as he approached, he had quite a crowd to deal with.

He stepped into the room and instantly all fell silent. He realized why immediately.

The students being punished today consisted of his entire group of tennis team Regulars, most of whom were cringing at the sight of their coach. He focused directly on Atobe Keigo, team captain.

"Explain."

The only one of the bunch who wasn't intimidated by Sakaki, Atobe smiled helplessly. "It would seem your Regulars had a run of bad luck today, Sensei."

"Bad luck, nothing," Sakaki said sternly. "It's bad behaviour that causes you to end up here." His gaze fell on Yuushi and Gakuto. "What did you two do to be sent here?"

The pair exchanged a guilty look. "We were, um, caught in the classroom," Gakuto confessed.

Sakaki frowned. "Caught? Was it a room you weren't allowed in?"

"No, Sensei," Yuushi replied. "We were sharing a last kiss before class was to begin and didn't see that the teacher had arrived."

Sakaki was sorry he'd asked. "You two know that kind of behaviour is not allowed in school."

"That's why we're here," Gakuto stated the obvious, and Sakaki resisted the familiar urge that rose at least once a day to smack the boy. He turned to his other 'couple' on the team, Shishido and Choutarou.

"What about you two? You're in different grades, so were you necking in the hallway or something?"

"Hell, no!" Shishido exclaimed, blushing furiously. "We wouldn't do that!" Choutarou, also bright red, nodded embarrassed agreement.

"Then what DID happen?"

Choutarou gazed down at his hands. "We were passing notes."

Sakaki's head was beginning to hurt. "But you aren't in the same grade!"

Shishido was trying to hide a mischievous grin. "We used our phones to text message notes to each other. My teacher caught us and went and told his teacher."

"What a stupid thing to get nailed for!" Hiyoshi told them scathingly. "At least I got in trouble for being smartmouthed!"

"I wouldn't brag about it," Yuushi drawled.

"I couldn't help it!" Hiyoshi snapped. "Someone said that tennis was a waste of time that Hyotei shouldn't encourage! I couldn't let them get away with that!" He stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Unfortunately, the one who said it was my teacher."

Sakaki raised an eyebrow. "And what did you say?"

"I called him an ignorant ass."

His coach paused thoughtfully. "Which teacher was this?"

"Hiroku-sensei."

Sakaki nodded slowly. "Although it was still wrong for you, as a student, to say so to his face, your analysis was rather accurate." He looked toward the one player who was sound asleep at his desk and had been the entire time. "Anyone know what Jiroh is being punished for?"

"He's not," Gakuto replied in a sardonic tone. "He just came in with Yuushi and me and went to sleep."

Sakaki sighed and turned his attention to the big Sophomore sitting behind Atobe. "Kabaji-kun, what about you? Why were you sent here?"

The usually-quiet thirteen-year-old glanced toward Atobe, then back at his coach. "During lunch I asked someone to vacate a place at a table for Atobe-buchou. He said no."

"And what did you do?" Sakaki asked warily. For all his great size, Kabaji wasn't prone to violence.

"I moved his chair myself. With him in it. Out into the hallway. One of the teachers saw it."

The other boys snickered and Sakaki focused back on Atobe. "Which brings us around to you again. Is your detention related to Kabaji's incident?"

Atobe waved his hand. "Not at all. I received mine for taking a phone call on my cell during math class."

"You're supposed to have your phone off during school hours, Atobe."

"Normally I would, but I was expecting news on a financial investment." He smiled. "It DID involve math, after all."

Sakaki shook his head. "Well, with all of us here there's no point in wasting precious time. We may as well take it outside – you can serve detention there."

"Tennis practice, All RIGHT!" Shishido exclaimed as he jumped up and the others cheered.

"This is the kind of detention I could get used to," Choutarou said happily.

"Don't be so sure." Sakaki smiled grimly. "I didn't say you would be playing tennis. Today you will engage in calisthenics, lap-running, and other such exercises until you either drop or see the error of your ways. Go."

The disappointed boys trudged toward the exit, Kabaji carrying Jiroh over his shoulder. Sakaki walked out of the room with them, then turned in the opposite direction.

"Where are you going, Sensei?" Atobe asked.

Their coach looked back at them. "I'm going to change into some appropriate gym clothing and join you out there."

The boys looked at each other incredulously. "You're going to exercise WITH us when we're being punished?" Gakuto said in disbelief. "Why?"

Sakaki stopped and looked back at them with a wry smile. "To punish myself in advance for what I'll say to Hiroku-san when I next see him."

\--

(Word prompt – Detention)

(2005)

Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
